


Well, Hi there

by Hyperactivefangirl29



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, fem harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactivefangirl29/pseuds/Hyperactivefangirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve though he was the only one the wake up in the SHIELD facility, he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Hi there

**Author's Note:**

> How Steve and Harley met.

Steve burst into the corridor, not looking back at the pursuing members of what ever secret organisation that had found him. There was  an explosion to his left, a set of doors was thrown across the corridor right in front of Steve. Skidding to a stop, he winced as they slammed into the windows, quickly followed by a pair of scientists. A young woman darted out into the corridor, dressed in a pair of fluffy blue pajamas, she grinned at him, emerald eyes sparkling. "Well hi there." She said, her British accent calm. "Where'd they find you?" She asked, a shout rose up from the smoke and after a quick glance behind them, the pair took off running again.

"Ice. They found me in ice. defrosted me, obviously." Steve told the girl as they rounded a corner. "You?" He asked, the girl flashed another grin at him, her dark ponytail swinging. "No idea. I remember going to bed, safe and sound in my bed last night. And I woke up here. I ruled out kidnapping cos number twelve is heavily warded. I think I just appeared here." She said, not even out of breath. Steve wondered how she could have just appeared when she held out her had, never stopping her running. "I'm Harley, by the way. Harley Potter." Her grin still hadn't fallen. "Steve, Steve Rogers." Steve shook her hand as they burst though glass doors onto the street. "Ah, this is problematic." Harley said, slowing to a jog. "Where are we?" Steve asked, gazing around at the flashing screens and busy road and bright colors. "New York." Harley said as the doors burst open behind them and they took off running again down the road, against the traffic, which wasn't the smartest move. 

Several black SUV's blocked their escape route in front and behind them. Harley looked about wildly for another way out. "Stand down Soldier." A deep, commanding voice called out, both Steve and Harley looked toward the man who'd spoken. Tall, dark skinned with an eyes patch and dressed in a long black duster coat, he stood out among the agents in various uniforms. "You've been asleep Cap." He said, addressing Steve. "For nearly seventy years." He gave Steve a sort of pitying grimace before Harley spoke up.

* * *

 "Have you hurt him?" She asked, voice cool and dangerous. The man frowned at he, confused. "Have you hurt Edward Lupin?" Harley snapped, the air crackled around her. "Who?" The duster coat man asked, it wasn't often he didn't know things and he didn't like it. "The child. The child with purple hair in the crib next to my bed. You must have seen him when you broke into my house." 

Harley knew these people hadn't kidnapped her, but she wasn't going to let them know that. "Ma'am, we didn't kidnap you." Duster Coat said calmly. "Oh really? Then how the bloody hell did I go too sleep in London and wake up in New York!" Harley scowled. "We were hoping you could tell us."  Duster Coat admitted grudgingly, Harley grinned inwardly at this. "Well I have no idea so how about you let me and my friend here go and we can all get on with our lives?" She smiled sweetly at Duster Coat, who shook his head. "Yeah." Harley sighed. "Thought not." She twirled her wand like a baton, sparks flew from the end as she raised it in a swift motion, yelling. "Bombarda!" The car in front of her exploded, secret government agents where blasted backwards, creating an escape route. Grabbing a startled Steve by the wrist, Harley darted passed the stunned agents into the panicking crowd of muggles. 

* * *

Steve was pulled into an alley by the girl who'd just blown up a car with a long piece of wood. She lent against the uneven wall, grinning at the sky. "Man, I haven't had this much fun in ages." She glanced at Steve, who was still staring at her in shock. "What?" She asked huffily, rolled her eyes. "What? How?" The super soldier couldn't seem to find the right question. "I'm a witch. I do magic." Harley sighed. Steve processed this information, after what he'd seen her just do, he believed her. "Okay." He nodded. "I believe you." 

She looked at him in surprise, searching his face for a mocking glance. "Good." Harley nodded. "We have to get out of here." He pointed out, hearing a bark of orders further up the street. "I can remedy that." Harley grinned, holding out her hand, an excited glimmer in her eyes. Tentatively, Steve took her hand. "Brace yourself." She said before twisting on the spot. There was an ear splitting pop and Steve felt like her was back in the 'rebirth' machine.

* * *

They landed, as Harley hoped they would, in the hallway of Grimmauld Place, fluffy clouds passed peacefully over the magical wallpaper as Steve doubled over retching. "Don't worry. Happens to everyone first time." Harley said, glancing round, trying to determine how long had passed. "EVANGELINA HARLEY POTTER-BLACK!" Andromeda was storming towards her, hands on hips, Harley winced. "WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The elder witch shrieked. "I've been out of my mind! What the bloody hell were you thinking?! And what of Teddy! Waking up to find you gone!"

"It wasn't my idea!" Harley shot back. "I apparated in my damn _sleep!_ Apparently." She shrugged. "How long have I been gone anyway?" 

"Three and a half days." Andromeda huffed. "Sorry doesn't exactly cut it. Does it?" Harley asked, slightly hopeful. Andromeda shook her head, before finally realizing Steve was standing there awkwardly. She smiled brightly at him and held out her hand. "Andromeda Tonks." 

"Steve Rogers Ma'am." Steve replied, shaking her outstretched hand. Just then, a wail cut through the slightly awkward atmosphere. "Teddy." Harley said quietly before hurry toward the sound coming from down the hall. "Come along young man. I need a cup of tea, and you're going to tell me how Harley found you."

...

 


End file.
